Adam Comes Back
by AlphaAku
Summary: Adam comes back. He has been returned to the surface of Earth, with only the clothes on his back. His memory foggy, he is rescued by a Skinwalker. He can easily find his brothers, but he finds something else first. Adam/OC
1. You Smell Funny

Chapter One; You smell funny

Adam was beginning to look especially rugged and worn. His shoes were beginning to tear, and the dirt roads he had been following were proving to be infinite. His hair and face were dusty and dry, and he couldn't help but lick his lips as they began to crack. He needed water, and he needed it soon. His memory was foggy, and would vaguely fade in before disappearing as soon as Adam tried to get a handle on it. His eyes were getting a tad more narrow, and the edges of his vision blurry. As his walk began to turn into more of a limp, a gas station began to slowly roll into view. It looked so far away, and even as he ambled towards it, it never seemed to get any closer.

His odd and inconsistent pace came to an abrupt halt as something white broke through all of the sand and dust colors. Something was coming towards him, and it looked large. Too large for Adam to feel comfortable. He began to stagger backwards when he realized he was too tired and thirsty to run. He fell onto his knees on the dirt road, and felt the little pebbles poking into his throbbing knees, as if they were tiny needles trying to puncture his skin. The large white creature finally reached him, and he realized what he had been so terrified of was just a dog. A fluffy, white, almost wolfish looking dog. It's tail was wagging furiously and it gave Adam a few happy licks to the face. Adam felt his hand rise and land to pat the dog on the head. It was so fluffy and soft, so comforting. He let his forehead rest on the dog's head, his eyes getting heavy. He slowly slipped into a state of daydream. Everything began to feel unreal as his head tried to nod off.

He vaguely dreamt of a naked girl draping his arm around her, standing, and sloppily pulling him along the road. Was she headed towards the building he had spotted earlier? The angle the girl had him at left his head more or less pointed directly at her chest. Her boobs were certainly not the biggest he had ever seen, but they were round and perky, and in his half-asleep, half-awake state, he could not bring himself to take his eyes off of the beauty in front of him. At least he would die happy. Every now and again he'd try to fully slip away, but the girl kept shrugging her shoulder and jerking Adam's head back to stare at her bosom. Once or twice his eyes would flick up to her face. The sun would glow behind it, accentuating her features, but they were so amazing to his dazed out glance, that as soon as he looked away, he had a hard time recalling the details.

Out of nowhere, the sun was suddenly not bearing down on Adam. The girl had gotten him into the abandoned gas station. The tiled floor was cold, the windows blocked by dark grey bed sheets. A good sized cot sat in the side of the room, behind the counter of the abandoned store. Adam tried to help now that the heat began to lift from his back, trying to shuffle towards the bed. He had to drag his eyes away from the girl, but he managed. She helped lay him down, and he got to feel her soft skin as her arm brushed by his head. He heard her give a small sigh before she was out of view.

Adam tried to lift his head and look around, but he must have made a sound because she came rushing back. She had clothes bundled up in her hands, and she was telling him something. What was she saying? The pressure in his head was making him crinkle up his brow, and the girl finally gave him a look, and laid down with him. His relief allowed him to sigh and relax, and he kept an arm around her, as her head laid part way on his shoulder and chest.

-the next morning-

Adam's eyes finally flicked open, for once actually taking in his surroundings. The walls were a light brown, blue and white linoleum tiles on the floor, empty wooden stacks and shelves organized around the room, and then an L shaped counter, the bed tucked inside of it. He looked at the dark grey sheets that were effectively blocking out the blazing sun. He could see the sun shine through the edges, but it wasn't enough to light up the room. If you weren't looking at it, it might still seem like night. Either way, his attention shifted to the girl on his arm. His fingers were a bit tingly, but they still had a pretty firm grip on her waist. Her head was on its side, and he could make out some of those same features he had seen before. He couldn't believe it wasn't a dream. She was real. And still naked. Her brown hair was a bit tousled, but fine besides that. Perhaps that was from their slightly windy walk. He let out another content sigh, and was about to give into sleep once more when she stirred. Her head lifted and her drowsy eyes met his gaze. A smile quickly formed on her lips, and Adam never wanted to see the smile leave her face. He had thought it was pretty before, but the smile completed it.

"You're awake! Which means you probably actually noticed I'm naked…"

Adam realized that he hadn't really focused on her body so much as her face. He surprised himself, but quickly figured out the girl felt a tad awkward. He gripped her a little tighter as he lifted himself up into a sitting position. He brought a hand up to his face to cover his eyes, but not before stealing a quick glance. The bed shifted as the girl left his side, picking up the clothes that had been dropped to the floor the day before. He heard her leave the sanctuary of the counter, needing a bit more space to dress.

"So. Thank you for saving me."

The awkwardness of the situation had finally begun to sink in, and then he remembered that the last thing that was clear in his memory was a dog. He hadn't noticed a dog in the abandoned store when he looked around earlier, but he also did not get a clear view, since it was blocked by the counter.

"Yes, well, you looked like you were going to die…I'm still a bit worried about your head."

She returned to his side, and gently pulled his hand from his face. In her other hand was a bottle filled with water. She pushed it towards him, and he happily grabbed it. He chugged about half of it before wondering why the hell they were inside of an abandoned gas station. He suddenly thought he might be in danger, but also decided this girl did not seem like an immediate threat, and was happier to be with her than without her.

"So. I'm Ollie."

Adam felt quite dumb for not even thinking to ask the girl of her name, but was insanely happy to hear of it. Glad to put a name to the face, a name to associate with the wonder who saved him.

"I'm Adam."

She nodded knowingly, "Yes, I was hoping you were. We kind of have a lot to talk about, I guess. But first I kind of want to know what you know."

Adam had been trying to put all the daunting thoughts out of his mind. With Ollie around, Adam only wanted to focus on being happy. And making her happy, since that smile was what was making him want to stay awake. Right now the smile was gone, a look of worry had overtaken her face, her mouth in a thin line, her eyes glazed and wondering. He wanted nothing more than to bring the smile back. He was tempted to reach out for her hand, and she must have sensed it, because she got back on the bed. She sat crossed legged, her knees touching his legs, which he had drawn them up under his chin without realizing. He relaxed them, and sat like her. Their knees touched, and Ollie put her hands together, and laid them on his lap. The sudden comfort of her closeness allowed Adam to freely think of all the things he had been trying so hard to restrain.

"I…I remember coming out of the ground not too long ago. I vaguely remembering being brought back from heaven, in order to be a vessel…I remember my brothers, and how they tried to save me. I remember learning of all the evils of the world. Even the angels seemed like demons…I know that something bad happened, and I must have died if I crawled out from the ground…"

Ollie nodded, taking in all of his words. Her brow furrowed slightly as she seemed to be deeply contemplating something.

"It was an angel who told me where you would come up. You were a bit late, but maybe they had a harder time rescuing you than they thought they would. It'll be harder to find them though, I think. I don't know any rituals or anything. I had mind to ask, but they disappeared."

Ollie's hand grabbed for the bottle that was still half full in Adam's hand. He kept forgetting how thirsty he was. He lifted it to his lips while he tried to sort through what she was saying, it was all so confusing.

"They wanted it to be me who found you though. Since they came to me, I figure that, anyway."

Adam gulped the last of it, bringing the back of his hand up to his mouth, wiping away any excess water that tried to escape, "But why were you naked…? And where did that dog go?"

Ollie's eyes fell, and a new look formed on her face. One of almost shame. Her head began to tilt away, she was trying to hide her expression with her hair. Adam did it before he even thought about it, his hand lifted and gently grabbed her chin. He pulled gently, but she did not resist, so it was easy. He brought her to look directly into his eyes, and he raised his eyebrows, curious for an answer.

"I'm…a skinwalker…" Her chin tried to fall again, but Adam had not removed his hand, so he pushed her chin back up. Her eyes shifted away, staring fixedly at a part of the counter behind Adam. Adam let his head give a small shake, "I don't know what that is." It didn't sound good, but Adam did not want to judge her. She was the only thing keeping him going right now. She gave a quick sigh, "I got bit a few years back. I can freely turn into a dog whenever I want. It was easier to get to you as a dog, easier to take the weather and such…It was easier to sniff you out too. You smell funny." Her nose crinkled as she took his scent in again, but it was merely the smells of the underworld that Adam had brought back with him. His hand fell from her face, and his own brow crinkled in confusion. She…was the dog…? His mind flashed back to the dog, then flashed back to her chest. Something else was tugging at him, but it was dark and vile and he just shook the thoughts away. Bringing them back to memories of her chest. His eyes must have had the same idea, because when he brought himself back to reality, he was staring right at them. He quickly looked up, a bit worried she'd be upset, but she was facing away again. Shamed and worried. He was about to reach for her again when she pushed herself off the bed. She turned and walked out from behind the counter, Adam's cheeks flushed again as he realized a second too late he had been staring at her butt. He did not even get to enjoy the view, since he had surprised himself. She quickly returned, two bottles of water in one hand, three in the other. She placed them on the bed, and then ambled onto the bed herself.

Adam had only just noticed now her attire. A slightly loose, plain black tshirt, and just below the knees blue plaid pajama pants. She looked adorable and sleepy. Her hair was a light brown, bangs covering her forehead and eyebrows, and the front being a bit longer than the back. It was short and fitting. Her face was slightly round, but not fat. It was thin, somehow. Her large brown eyes looked like they could give a mean puppy dog face. Her nose was small and button like, and Adam was tempted to plant a kiss on it. He was brought back out of his daze when she wedged a cold bottle into his hand, "I'm worried about your head…" She raised a hand to his head, and brushed it lightly through his hair. It felt good as her fingers slightly scratched at his scalp. It was comforting. She did it for a while, after seeing his enjoyment.

"Please drink."

Adam nodded, but before unscrewing the cap and taking another large gulp, "I'd like it if you drank some too."

Ollie seemed surprised by his concern, and her head tilted in a way that was almost a little too dog-like. She was curious at his words, confused by his worry. But it must have occurred to her that he wasn't going to have some water until she did, so she grabbed a bottle for herself, and unscrewed the top. Together they brought the bottles to their mouths, and each took their time gulping down the slightly chilled water. Never before had water been so tasty, so refreshing. As they each made contented and refreshed sounds, Adam found himself thinking about what was next.

"So. Now what?"

Ollie's head tilted the other way, and Adam felt a smile tugging at the edges of his lips. She was looking down at his shirt, trying to think of a good answer.

"Well…I guess it depends. They were not very clear, the angels I mean. They told me I had to find and save you. They told me about this place and the things I should bring. The cooler has enough ice in it to last another three or so days. I've been camped out here for two weeks. They said you might be curious, and I could be a tool if you were. I can help find you things, they said. But they weren't sure how curious you would be when you got back. And that they were hoping the reason would be me. But they said it probably wouldn't last. You'd eventually get curious. So I'll always be where you can find me, just in case."

Adam had inhaled deeply and felt his lips tug at him again. But this time, not for a smile,

"Why would you leave?"

"Why would I stay? I figured you'd be scared of me. I've lived on the streets before. It's easier to do that when you're a dog. I figured I could always stay close, and I think they thought that too. I'd be kind of like a guard dog, easily able to smell, hear, and or sense any danger."

Adam shook his head slowly, forcing a small chuckle, "I am not scared of you, nor will you stay out on the streets so long as I'm around. You won't leave my side, if I have a say."

The smile returned to Ollie's face, it began to beam and shine and it was contagious, Adam found himself smiling at her smile.

"You're not scared of me?"

"Not even a little. Should I be?"

"I bite, I guess."

She began to laugh and so did Adam. He couldn't help it. Everything seemed a lot more simple with Ollie around. As their laughs began to fade, he found himself looking around the tiny store. His curiosity was hard to contain, "Where are we though?"

The silence that took over was a lot more intimidating than it had been before. It felt heavy enough for him to bring his gaze back upon Ollie, who was biting her lip. Hard enough to draw blood. He raised a hand to her face, slowly bringing her back.

"Hell, Michigan."

The tugging he had felt before, that had since ebbed into almost nothing, returned full force now. Screams began to fill his head, blood curdling screams. Burning sensations ripped into his spine and flew down his arms and legs, filling the tips of his fingers and toes. He felt his hands quickly rise to his head, gripping tightly, screwing with his hair and pulling at it. Ollie's shouts seemed to melt in with the thousands of other screams, but it was the only one he pined and worried over. Hers seemed to stand out from the rest. It was when they stopped that the insides of him shrieked and spasmed, unsure if she had been killed and was at peace, or worse. He wasn't screaming, so what if she was in the same state as he was? He tried to call out to her, but his mouth was covered by hers. The fires began to ebb away, dying down to a small ember. A gentle and quiet ember that could be controlled, but it was still fire. The screams muffled until they completely stopped. His head stopped pulsing, his muscles relaxed. He kissed her back, and tightened his grip around her. Trying to shroud and protect her. When he came to, he realized he was on his back on the bed, his head on the pillow, one leg bent up, the other straight down the bed. Ollie was laying on top of him, lips pressed against his. He noticed his leg was up because it was just another part of him that could be against her, keeping her safe and close. She must have felt him relax, because she broke the kiss. Adam felt himself groan, but Ollie did not seem to notice it,

"Please tell me you're ok! Please…"

He could see her eyes watering, and she was trying so hard not to let them fall. She was acting strong, for him, for them. He had felt like he was protecting her, but perhaps she felt like she was protecting him.

"I am now, see? Look at me."

Her eyes looked up, meeting his gaze. He could feel the sweat cooling on his back, but tried to ignore it. He gave Ollie a look of what he figured was determined and down to earth, because she seemed to relax. Her forehead plopped onto his chest, and it released a sigh that was so large that Adam had to wonder if she had been breathing at all for this whole ordeal.

It was then that she scrambled up and off of Adam. Or at least, tried. He had his arms around her, so she ended up just landing beside him instead of on top. He felt a certain sadness, and looked at her, wondering what had caused her to move, when she began to profusely apologize.

"I am so so sorry, I just…I tried to bring you back around other ways! I swear I did! I tried to call you and yell and hug you and scratch your head. I didn't try to throw water at you, I'm sorry! Maybe I should have done that…it's just…the spasms…I just…I'm sorry, I laid you down and you gripped me…I just…I could have gotten free…"

The apologies had been unpredicted, and Adam couldn't help but laugh a bit. She eventually noticed, and looked up. Her face was so flushed and red that Adam nearly swooned! He was supposed to be doing that to her, not the other way around. He gave her a squeeze, and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"Look, it worked, I'm happy, and I enjoyed it. Ok? Kissing me was not a mistake, and it isn't something you should be sorry for. I'm happy you did not throw water at my face."

Her face was still a bright red, but she seemed to calm down. Calming down had left both of them exhausted, and as they began to drift into sleep, Ollie mumbled, "Woulda helped the smell…"


	2. Vacation Over

Chapter Two; Vacation, Over

"Adam….Adam, wake up…"

Ollie had been poking at his ribs and brushing a hand against his arm. Her two weeks in the store had been spent wisely, and her supplies depleted slowly. But with Adam requiring a steady supply, she was down to about three bottles left in the cooler, with the supply of ice disappearing as well. What she had even less of was food. She had been hunting for herself until Adam had been taken in. She had small rations of crackers and beef jerky, but Adam's stomach growled louder today than it had yesterday, revealing his attempted deception. He had claimed to be ok, and not in need of food, but Ollie knew he'd be woozy with hunger soon, and then they would be essentially trapped. He stirred and grumbled, but did not wake. She slipped out of his arms, and even quicker slipped out of her clothes. They'd be ruined if she shifted while they were on, and she only had two outfits with her. She shifted after she slipped out the door, and she bounded towards the small patch of woods behind the abandoned gas station. There were not a lot of creatures out here that were edible, since it was such a small patch of woods. Either way, she'd go after squirrels. She'd cook them up later, and give them a meal that could last them the trip back into civilization. She felt strange without the weight of Adam, though, and she decided to try to work fast.

A rustle in the bushes made Ollie flinch, and her tail quietly tucked between her legs. Her ears drew back, and she felt her front half begin to lower in submission. But it was nothing to fear, and she quickly regained her normal posture. She wanted to be able to return to Adam safely. And now that she had him to worry about, she was much more self-aware. Almost too much so, it was almost hindering her instincts. Her tail flicked with curiosity. What had rustled the bush…? Her ears swiveled forward, honing in on the target, her nose sniffing in the smells that had been conveniently downwind of the bush. It was not a familiar smell. She was about to investigate when a sound in the sky interrupted everything. A clap of thunder. Ollie looked up, only to have rain begin to pour down on her. She bounded towards the bush, but it was too late. Whatever had been there was gone, and the rain would quickly cover any trail that could be potentially followed. With all hopes of finding a meal dashed, Ollie hung her head and began to backtrack, making her way back to the store. It did not occur to her until it was too late that the thunder may have woken up Adam.

Ollie shifted back to her human form outside, in order to open the door. She scurried in and pulled the door closed behind her, not wanting it to get taken with the wind or something. She was about to instinctively shake herself dry when one of the bed sheets was wrapped around her.

"What the hell, Ollie?"

Ollie's eyes widened as she realized she was being scolded.

"I woke up and you were gone. Where were you?"

Ollie's mouth opened, and then closed as she met Adam's hard stare. Her ears pulled back, even in her human form. It was a lot more slight, of course, almost unnoticeable. But Adam noticed, and a hand began to scratch at the back of his head. He felt a bit guilty for coming off so strong, but he also did not back down.

"We're just running out of stuff….I figured I'd hunt so we could get some food in you. We're going to need to head back into town, and figure out what to do when we get there."

Adam drew Ollie in, and Ollie let her head rest on his chest.

"I didn't mean to worry you…I just couldn't wake you and your stomach was growling…"

For the first time, Adam realized how short Ollie was. He felt so guilty for having her drag his butt all the way back to this building. He vowed to not let it happen again. She deserved him being able to protect her.

"I guess our little vacation is over, huh? Where is the nearest town?"

He pulled away from her a bit, so she could get some clothes on. He kept his eyes on her as she moved, a little nervous she wouldn't be there when he looked back, if he looked away. He had not expected to wake up without her weight, her warmth on him. It had been startling, although finding her clothes on the counter had let him know she had shifted, she had not been taken. And because the thunder had woken him up, it wasn't long before she was back. She had not turned to look if he was looking away or not, so she dressed in front of him. He tried not to look down, just looked in her general direction. He did not want to invade her privacy, even though he kind of was. As soon as she got dressed, there was a flash of lightning. Before the boom could resonate through their little hideaway, Ollie had her hands clapped over her ears. She twisted on her heels and looked at Adam, a look of agony on her face. Even in her human form, her ears were enhanced.

Adam could not help a smile from appearing on his face. He stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her head. He let his chin rest on her head as another flash penetrated the sheets covering the windows. The wind rattled them, reminding him that this gas station was old and unsafe. He thought it might be useful to find his brothers, if only to get money and learn how to keep Ollie safe. He knew of all the monsters out there, all the threats and mysteries. He had to have been brought back for a reason, maybe someone, or something, was looking for him. And even if it wasn't, and he hoped there wasn't anything coming after him, Ollie was not someone who could lead a completely normal life, but he still wanted to make her as happy as he could. She had saved him. Of course, his instinct and desire to protect her stemmed from something else, but he wasn't sure exactly what that was yet.

He eventually swept her off her feet, and carried her back to their bed. She kept her head buried, but he could actually feel her smiling when there was no thunder to hinder her ears. It kept him happy, and they stayed like that until the thunder was long gone. Or gone for him, Ollie informed him that she could still hear it, but it was going the opposite way from the town they were to go to. Adam packed up what little they had to bring once Ollie did not need to burrow her head into safety. Her stomach had begun growling as well. This was Adam's only real motivation to leave their little fort. And even then he considered asking her to hunt again, wishing they could remain here. But even if she got food, they were out of water. Or would be, soon.


	3. Roadtrip

Chapter Three; Roadtrip

Adam had their small amount of baggage bundled up in a blanket. Inside of the blanket were a sheet, Ollie's pajamas, two water bottles, a few packets of crackers, and a stick of beef jerky. He had the blanket slung over his right shoulder, and his left hand was intertwined with Ollie's right hand. He kept her on the outside of the road. Even though she promised she'd hear a car coming from miles away, Adam did not want to risk it.

"The ground is still all wet and stuff. My nose won't be helpful, for a while."

Adam nodded, but did not see a problem with this.

"So. Where are we headed?"

Ollie looked up at him, seeming like she was just considering the question now for the first time. While she thought, Adam took in the clothes she was wearing. Black, tight jeans that hugged her hips but were loose around her feet, which were sporting a pair of electric blue vans, slightly checkered with a darker blue on the sides. Her shirt was the same one he had seen earlier, but she wore a zip up hoodie over that. It was a dark blue with light blue fishes on the front, with the words "LIVE BLUE" scrawled on the top. Underneath it, in tiny letters, read about the Boston Aquarium. She had come a long way, if she got that in Boston. It was slightly loose, but hugged slightly on her chest and on her rear.

"I'm not too sure of the name. It's a small little town. I skirted around it on my way here, not wanting to arouse suspicion."

He pictured Ollie's large dog form being horribly noticeable in the moonlight. Perhaps it was a quiet town, and they would not run into any problems. His stomach grumbled and growled, enough that it was painful, and he nearly doubled forward.

"Hey! We have crackers, want some?"

She was already reaching for the blanket slung over his shoulder, but he shrugged it out of reach and stood up straight.

"Adam, it's ok. You've been gone for a long time with no food."

Her words hung limply in the air, Adam had no intention of eating their only food. Ollie swallowed hard, swearing inwardly at herself for bringing up his absence. After just mentioning the word Hell, Adam had been taken by a violent fit. Adam did not notice Ollie cursing at herself; instead he focused on the road ahead, not allowing the tug in his mind to turn into anything bigger. It was easier to contain the flame, than try to control the curiosity. It was like ice through his veins, at least compared to what he had gone through a few days ago.

"How long, exactly?"

His head turned to look down at Ollie, and his feet slowed to a stop. She would not meet his gaze, afraid from the sound of his voice that there might be anger, or worse. In fact, she was worried that she had set him up by accident. Talking about it might lead to a fit, or something worse. What if a kiss could not bring him back, this time?

"They did not tell me how long, but I don't think it's any more than a year."

Adam grumbled, and Ollie's head twisted to look up at him. Her eyes searched for any of the signs she saw the last time he fell into a fit; spasms, twitches, his hands trying to dig into his head. She tightened her grip on his hand, without really meaning too. Although he had none of the signs, his eyes were slightly glazed over. Tightening her grip had made his eyes find hers though, and the fog slowly lifted. The faintest of smiles graced his face, and she felt herself let go of a breath she had been holding on to by accident.

"Geez, Adam. Don't scare me like that."

She tried to say it lightheartedly, not wanting to freak or stress him out, but she couldn't help but mean it. Adam gave her hand a squeeze,

"I'm sorry, Ollie. I did not mean to scare you."

They picked up the pace once more. The stretch of road seemed to last forever. But not in a good way, not in the way their small temporary home had provided. This road was daunting and intimidating. It was a dusty dirt road, and the same one Ollie had rescued Adam from. It had a large offset from the road to the woods line, but the woods were scarce. You could see through the tangles of empty branches and skinny trunks. Ollie had kept her ears up, hoping she might hear some sort of food for lunch, but it was dead in there. Just as much as out here on the road. It was then though that the small rumbling started inside of her ears. It was an engine. A car; far, far in front of them. Coming straight at them. That was useless, it would not want to pick them up, bring them back to town, and then double back all this way. Either way, she figured she'd warn Adam,

"There is a car coming this way. From the town, I think, since I think this is the only road that goes through it."

Adam nodded, but did not slow or change his pace. His eyes scanned as far out at the horizon as he could, but he could not see nor hear any sign of a car. He looked down at Ollie,

"You really do have a good set of ears, huh?"

Ollie giggled, which allowed Adam to smile and laugh a bit as well. It wasn't an overly funny thing that he had said, but it was enough to break the tension that had been building since they had started their walk. The sun was hot, the air was dry, and neither of them had really wanted to leave their safe little hole in the wall. Ollie worried that everything would change once they had reached the town. Once Adam became reinstated in the social world, he might leave her behind. Of course, she'd be forever burdened with him ditching her, because she would be constantly reminded. She had sworn herself to protecting him at all costs. But her worries slipped away at the sound of Adam's reassuring voice, and she was able to just enjoy the moment again. Even though walking sucked, at lease it was just them. She enjoyed being by his side. It was the strange rumble of the engine that brought her back into focus.

"He's picking up speed. Like, a lot."

Adam seemed to realize the seriousness of her words. They could not afford to think anything but that the car might be coming to them, specifically. Adam felt himself pulling Ollie behind him, but she broke loose of his grip and stood in front of him.

"Adam, I was sent to protect you. And I will fulfill my promise. I wouldn't know what to do without you now, anyway."

"You realize I wouldn't know what to do without you either, right? It is my job to protect you, not the other way around."

A small growl came from Ollie's throat, as she looked back at him,

"No, it is mine. I need you to be safe."

Adam threw his arms up, upset at the situation. Upset enough to not see the car finally coming into view. Ollie was paying attention though, it was too loud to ignore. She kept in front of him, providing a shield should they decide to shoot.

"Ollie, listen-"

The car was zooming up to them at incredible speed. The enormous cloud of dust behind the car even proved to be a threat, and Ollie took a deep breath, and she heard Adam do the same. The car began to apply the brakes, and they squeaked and cried and the car had to skid on the sand to finally come to a halt. Adam and Ollie brought their arms up to cover their eyes as each coughed up the sand before it started to settle. As they brought their arms down, the driver's side door opened, and a foot appeared. Followed by another. Ollie raised an arm and kept it in front of Adam. He had been trying to return to her side, but she could not risk it.

"Don't worry dearies, I am not here to hurt you. Not right now."

Ollie did not recognize the voice, but the smell that surrounded the girl's own scent was familiar. It was from the angel that had come to Ollie. Had told her about Adam and what to do to get to him, and how she was the one who could protect him.

The girl closed the door and walked around the front of it. It had skidded to a halt, but not without some drifting. Ollie and Adam were on the passenger side, and the car was at a good angle, half on the road half off. As she got closer, she seemed a little less intimidating. She was short, with tightly pulled back orange hair, a small bun keeping it all together. It looked a little wet, but besides that it was fine. She wore a black pant suit with black character shoes. Small heels, but not necessarily girly heels. If it wasn't for her overly sized rack, you may have questioned her gender. Ollie did not lower her arm though, and she kept her eyes narrow constantly scanning the person in front of her.

"I am Angelina. I've only come to make sure you have found and obtained the boy in question. Looks like you have, and it looks like you're on the way into town? Make sure you don't stay too long. Here you go."

She handed Ollie a small blue credit card.

"This way everyone wins. Try not to stay in one place too long. And you listen to anything he says, alright? You are in his possession now, girlie. Though, protect him by any means necessary. That's the only exception. Byebye."

She walked away without waiting for a response, and just as quickly as she had arrived, she had gone. Gunning for the way they had come. They stood curiously watching her with raised brows, they were unsure of her antics.

Ollie began walking again before Adam had time to protest. She had been sworn to him, and although she had never wanted to be owned, she'd let Adam be the exception. She liked him, and did not want to be separated from him.

"Ollie, come on."

He grabbed for her hand and pulled her back into him.

"You are not in my possession, ok? I want you by my side, but you are not obligated."

Ollie numbly nodded her head in response, but she was kind of in a fog. It was then that thirst began to catch up to her, though, and felt herself grab a fistful of Adam's jacket, and begin to double over in dizziness.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on…come on…gently now…"

Adam had swooped her up bridal style, and then kneeled onto the ground, gently placing her back down. He positioned her so she was leaning against his legs, still sitting so he could coerce some water into her mouth. It was uncomfortable, so he stumbled to untie the blanket bag and extract the water bottle. He opened it quickly and kept the cap tucked away in his palm. He took a sip first to comply with her worries for him, and then held the bottle up for her, and she took some small sips. Adam was mostly hunched over her, kind of upside down. Although it was uncomfortable, it provided some cover from the sun, which was beating down on his back now. Adam did not really notice, though. His main concern was getting some water into Ollie.

As soon as she realized the strain he was putting himself through, and as soon as she had a clear thought process, she ambled up and dusted off her butt.

"I'm sorry…we're close…I can smell it…"

"Let me carry you."

Ollie shook her head in response, not wanting him to have to over-exert himself when they were so close. She could handle herself.

"It's close enough for it to be ok for me to walk."

She tried to word it in a way she thought Adam might accept, and although a quizzical look dominated his face, he did not protest. They were close, and he did not want to delay them any more than they had been. He brought her into himself first though, giving her a small squeeze and a kiss to the forehead. This rejuvenated her, and although her face was dirty from all the sand, the smile still shone through and made her just as beautiful as before. It was what helped Adam get to where they needed to be.


	4. Gossip Spreads Faster than Wildfire

Chapter Four; Gossip spreads faster than wildfire

[warning, almost lemon]

The sun was beginning to set when they reached town. Both of them were tired and worn out. They headed straight for a motel, it's sign lighting up the outskirts of the town that was facing them, welcoming them, beckoning them. Neither protested as they quickly walked through the parking lot and entered the lobby, and Ollie handed over the credit card. She looked up at Adam when the man behind the desk asked how long they planned on staying.

"Uhm…we'll just take a night for now. We'll sort out everything tomorrow."

The man looked frustrated, but did not speak his mind. Thankfully, cause neither of them wanted to hear it. The man looked at their dusty beings, and at their one blanket bag thing that was still swung over Adam's shoulder. He reluctantly handed over a key with a card attached to it, the number '11' written on it with a black marker. They muttered their thanks and then exited. As they were walking outside on the small porch connecting all the small rooms, a terribly horribly loud explosion erupted from miles away. It was loud for Adam, so he could not even imagine the pain Ollie was in as she fell to her knees, hands gripping her ears tightly, but it was too late. The noises had already reached into her. Either way, Adam dropped their bag, and pulled her into him. Once again giving her a safe place to burrow her head. He looked at the flames and clouds rising up from the way they came. Their little sanctuary had been the only place on that road. Their abandoned gas station had been blown into smithereens. As the sounds brought everyone out into the streets, Adam reached for the bag. He scooped up Ollie bridal style, and rushed them to their room. Eleven was the furthest possible room from the lobby, and the closest to the explosion. He could hear Ollie sniffling, though he was sure she was not crying. Everyone who came out to look at the explosion was now looking at them. Strangers. That had shown up conveniently before the blast. To make matters worse, they were definitely the only people in the motel. And the man behind the desk already did not like them. He struggled to get the key into the door. Ollie helped by wrapping her arms around his neck and holding herself up until he got get them past the threshold. He laid Ollie down on the big bed, and let the bag drop to the floor before he doubled back and closed the door. He tried to ignore the faces that were trying to meet his gaze, trying to rip into him.

He let his forehead rest on the door for a minute before turning. He let out a sigh and walked back over to the bed. He couldn't believe their little home had been blown up. Ollie's hand were still clamped tightly over her ears. He took his jacket off, and kicked his shoes off as well. He worked her shoes off and then slipped in beside her. She quickly nuzzled her head into the crook of Adam's neck, and he kept an arm wrapped around her.

"I can't believe she blew it up…Why did she blow it up? Why didn't she tell us? We look so suspicious…"

Adam planted a kiss on her forehead, in attempt to calm her down.

"Ollie, we're here. We're in a bed, close and safe for now."

She gave a small nod, and the two fell asleep.

-around 2am-

"Adam…?"

Ollie rolled on top of him, energy suddenly waking her up and making her restless. Adam gave a groan and then his eyes flicked open. He looked up at Ollie, who had her chin resting on his chest, and gave a small smile, before looking out the windows. It was still dark out. Quiet, still.

"What is it, Ollie?"

He brought his gaze back up to meet hers, and felt the warmth being trapped between their bellies. She rolled back off, and then slipped off the bed, leaving Adam's arm lazily longing after her and laid out on the bed. Adam watched her, a tad confused.

"I want to take a shower."

Adam felt the blood rush from his head, "Now? It's like…still dark out…"

But he began to understand what she meant before he could try to get the words out. He felt dry and his skin was cracking from the layer of sand that was still caked on him. A smile played on his lips,

"It'd be a waste of water to take two showers."

Ollie smiled, happy he had understood what had made her get so restless in her sleepy state. Adam pushed himself out of the bed. It was a queen sized bed, the only one in the room, but they hadn't needed such a big bed. They were good at sleeping close together. He felt his feet stride over to Ollie, who had a huge smile on her face as she took a few backward steps toward the bathroom. Not before he could pin her playfully to the wall, however. His arms lifted, and he cupped her face in both of his hands, holding it still while his lips found hers. His hands slowly fell, and found the hem of her shirt instead. He began to lift, and they broke their kiss in order for him to get it all the way off. He threw it to the side, not wanting her to be able to get it back on. Not easily, anyway. She gave a small giggle as she repeated his action, pulling his shirt off from his back, throwing it in the opposite direction. He pushed his lips gently onto hers as his hands explored. She arched her back so he could run them up her spine, finding the hook holding her bra on. He unclipped it, and slipped it off, this time keeping the kiss going. He tossed it aside as he wrapped his arms around her warm middle. Her hands fell to the button on his pants. She undid them awkwardly, breaking the kiss to giggle and watch what she was doing. Adam let his lips find her neck instead, and gave warm, breathy kisses all along the side of it as she let his pants fall to the floor. He kicked them off, and began to direct Ollie towards the bathroom. His hands found the button on her pants, and he had to break the kiss to watch what he was doing, Ollie lightly scraped her teeth against his collar bone, since she was not quite tall enough to reach his neck. Her pants were tighter, so she helped slip them off. She kicked off her socks and Adam did as well. As they parted for a second, each took the chance to finish taking off any panties and boxers that remained. Adam got his off first, and he turned his attention to the shower. He found the warm water faucet, and turned the shower on. As they waited for it to warm up, Adam drew Ollie back into him. He was warm and firm, and she was soft and pillowy. Each drove the other crazy, and Ollie broke the kiss to talk to him in a breathy voice,

"Please be gentle, Adam…I've never…done this before."

It took a moment for her words to make sense to him, she was telling him she was a virgin. Strange, he had not been focused on having sex the entire time. He was just happy to have skin touch and have their lips meet. He helped her into the unfamiliar shower, and followed in after her. Each of them began to scrub the dirt off, before it could turn into mud.

"We don't have to do that, you know. I'm more than happy to just get to see you and hold you."

Ollie smiled, happy that she did not have to if she did not want to. Ollie grabbed the tiny bottle of free shampoo, and squirted some into her hand. She lathered into her hands first, and then reached up. She began to massage it into Adam's head. She had to stand on her tippy toes a bit, and he held her stead. Keeping his hands a little low on her waist. He tilted his head down to try and help her reach, and in turn got to watch as water dripped down her chest, every now and again some of the shampoo would fall from his head and land there as well, and he could not believe how attractive it was. She gave a few scratches to his scalp, knowing he enjoyed it, and then pulled her hands free, letting him rinse it all off. She rinsed her hands afterwards, and then smiled up at him. She squirted some more shampoo into her hand, and then began to wash her own hair. As she did this, Adam reached for the liquid soap. Might as well return the favor. He got his hands all lathered up, and then began to explore all over Ollie's body. Trying not to miss a spot as he cleaned her from neck to legs. He lingered around her chest area, and hugged her as he tried to run it up and down her back, also lingering around her rear. She giggled as he gave a small squeeze, and then he pulled away, showing off his own gallant and proud smile. He leaned in to steal a kiss, and wrapped one arm around her back, pulling her into him. The hot water was beginning to fade, so Ollie lathered up Adam in return, running her hands across his firm chest and smooth back. As they rinsed off, Adam couldn't help but wish the moment could last longer. He was brought back to reality when she poked it.

"What…?"

"Sorry. I've never seen one up close. Let alone touch one."

She began to get giggly again, and although his face was getting a bit redder, he laughed along with her. Ollie hopped out before he shut the shower off, and then he followed in suite. He allowed a groan to pass his lips as she wrapped herself up in a towel. She giggled and smiled and Adam beamed right back at her. She dried her hair as he just ran a towel through his own. The two returned to their bed, although neither added clothes. They slipped under the covers, and Ollie slid on top of him.

"I don't want to be a tease…"

Adam laughed, gripped an arm around her waist, and flipped her over. He held himself up a bit, so she would not be squished under his weight. His parts had by accident slid right up against hers, and he couldn't help but wish to take her up on her offer,

"Really? Cause you rescued me in the nude…You've been teasing me from the start, you know."

Her face flushed red, "I'm sorry. I did not mean too."

He lowered his head, planting a kiss on her cheek. He let his lips kiss find her neck, and trailed down to her collar bone. He nearly went further before pausing, "I don't want to force you into anything. I don't want you to regret or resent me, either."

Ollie giggled slightly, "I would never! I'll tell you if I start to get uncomfortable. But please don't stop right now…"

Apparently the kisses down her neck had sparked her a bit, and Adam reeled in his ability to make her want more, instead of worry about losing it. His lips returned to where they had left off, slowly making their way down to her small chest. His lips circled around her nipple first. Small, teasing kisses that made her fidget with restlessness and impatience. He smiled and allowed a small hot breath onto his target, then right when he thought she might actually beg out loud, he let his lips clamp around her. He let his teeth lightly bite, and his tongue began to circle while his mouth began sucking gently. His hand found her other breast, not wanting it to get lonely. His fingers ran teasingly over her nipple, keeping it hard and wanting. She fidgeted with excitement and with all the new feelings running through her. Her hand found his head, and slowly scratched and massaged his head, gripping harder and stopping every now and again when the new feelings got overwhelmingly good. Heat was radiating from down there, for both of them. But it was a good kind of heat. One that drove both of them to do the things they were doing. Ollie was giving into instincts, and enjoying every bit of it. Adam switched, but instead of his hands switching, one trailed down her belly. She groaned with pleasure and with impatience, allowing her legs to open wider and give Adam easy access. She had never done this before, so he started with one finger. He did not get far, however, before a knock on the door made every muscle tense. He thought his finger might get stuck from how tight it suddenly became. He gently pulled his finger out and looked up at Ollie to see if she had even noticed. Her ears and eyes were alert. He slipped out of bed, tucking Ollie under the blankets. He picked up the towel that had been casually tossed aside not too long ago. He wrapped it around himself as he walked over to the door. Both of them were holding their breath.

He looked through the hole in the door, and saw the man from behind the desk. A hand scratched at the back of his head, and then he turned the knob, opening the door a crack. He got in the way, to obscure any glimpse of Ollie he might catch. Adam all of a sudden felt protective over her privacy.

"Can I help you?"

The man behind the desk clicked his tongue, "Yes. Authorities have showed up in the town, they are investigating the explosion. So far it looks like a gas leak or something. Either way, you guys showed up right before it happened, and they want to question you. And the girl. Rumor has it that you two are firestarters."

Adam opened his mouth to retort, but Ollie interjected, "Thank you for informing us, sir. Mind if we have a few minutes to get presentable?"

The sudden politeness seemed to relieve the guy, and he nodded. Adam forced a smile and quietly closed the door. He knew the guy would not leave his station in front of their door, but he was thankful for a few minutes to sort things out. He rushed around the room, picking up Ollie's clothes, but she had already ripped open the blanket bag, and pulled out her pajamas. As she pulled them on, Adam saw what she was doing. She looked a lot more innocent in those. He threw her shirt at her, and she grabbed it and pulled it on. Adam felt a small piece of him yearn as her chest was no longer in view, but he pulled back to the present situation. He quickly threw his clothes on, and rushed to Ollie's side. She seemed a bit startled, and Adam pulled her into a hug.

"No worries. We'll be ok, you'll see."


	5. The Great Escape

Chapter Five; The Great Escape

They decided there was nothing overly valuable in the room besides the credit card and Ollie's other clothes. They bundled it up and exited the room. It did not dawn on Adam he was hungry until his lower parts started to calm down. The pair had been too tired when they got here, and Ollie's interruption of sleep hadn't left either with time to even think about food. He regretted it now, though, as he heard Ollie's stomach rumble. She looked up at him and smiled, but he could tell she was starting to feel a bit faint. They were in the lobby, handcuffed to each other, and handcuffed to their chairs. They were crappy wooden chairs, very light, but Adam made no movement or body language that might suggest a plan was brewing in his head. The man behind the desk was explaining to the officer that when the two came in, how dirty and bedraggled they looked. He then explained the explosion, where he was, and how he raced outside.

"I mean, even from so far away I thought the explosion was closer! I stumbled out of bed, and rushed outside. The girl had fallen, and the boy scooped her up and brought her inside without so much as a glance towards the explosion! Of course, his girlfriend had fainted, it seemed, so I suppose that kind of explains it. A lot of people were looking at them though. Small town, we each know each other really well, so strangers are always easily spotted. We had a black car though, race through our town earlier today. No one saw who it was, but it really only looked like one person at the wheel. Definitely not her. But a girl."

Ollie smiled faintly, the man was not lying, he was just being open and a tad dramatic. His description had cancelled out either of them. Adam thought maybe it was her nice nature that had calmed the guy, and his memory was not fogged with ill will. He couldn't be sure though, maybe he could not risk lying in case everyone else in town did not follow in suite.

"Alright, well thank you, Mr. Lloyd. Now if you'll excuse us, I just have a few questions for these two youngsters."

Mr. Lloyd nodded, and ducked through the door behind the counter, undoubtedly his house. The policeman turned to face Ollie and Adam. The other cops were stationed outside.

"Now. If we were to search your room, would we find anything that might suggest you were a cause of that explosion?"

Ollie spoke first, and her voice was sweet and charming, and completely honest.

"You're more than welcome to search. We don't have much right now, just some dirty clothes and a few things of crackers. An extra blanket and a credit card would be all that you found, really."

The cop nodded, "Ok. Well, although neither of you are matches for this case, you realize it is completely strange for you two to just show up from that road, with not much on your backs, right? Where the hell did you come from?"

Adam clasped Ollie's hand in his, keeping it safe even if it was a tad uncomfortable with the handcuffs on.

"It's kind of hard to explain, I guess. We had more, but we did not expect the walk to end up like that. We kind of got lost, and lost a lot of our stuff along the way. We did see the car though. It drove past us like a bat out of hell. We wanted to hitch a lift, but the bugger didn't even stop. Looked like a girl to me too, but it was hot and dry out, and there was a lot of dust kicked up from the road."

Ollie was surprised by Adam's cool and collected thought process. She gave his hand a squeeze, impressed. It was then that both of their stomachs gave a long and low grumble, dizziness grasping both of them. The cop seemed satisfied enough, at least for now.

"Lloyd? Grab these two kids something from the diner. And make it quick!"

Mr. Lloyd appeared a little too quickly from the insides of his home, making Adam sure he had been listening. Ollie had known the whole time, her nose always knew. As Mr. Lloyd exited the motel, the cop's eyes met Adam's gaze.

"Alright, I want you two to tell me who you are. Check you both out and clear your names. That car is a lot more suspicious than you. It was black, did you notice anything else…? Tell me your names first."

He was reaching into his bag, and Ollie got the scent of a fully loaded gun. That isn't what he pulled out, though. What he pulled out was his laptop.

He looked at them, expectantly. Ollie gulped, she knew her name had been presumed dead. She had forgotten to tell Adam that, but he looked over at her, seeing her worried expression. He was nervous, but took a big leap, "I'm Adam Winchester, and this is my wife, Ollie Winchester." Ollie choked out, "Technically Oliver, sir. But everyone calls me Ollie."

He knew his last name was tainted too. Milligan? He had died twice now, he wasn't sure how that would look when the cop pulled up his name. He could only assume the same for Ollie. Maybe the last name would provide some sort of protection. Maybe it would help him find his brothers. The cop did not even begin typing, his jaw just dropped and he slumped in his seat,

"Winchester? You're a Winchester?"

Adam nodded, slowly. Ollie had a feeling that this was not a good idea. Using that last name was not a good idea.

"Death always seems to trail after those boys, but I've met John. You his boy? I know he has a pair…"

"I'm the third, though from a different mother."

The cop nodded slowly, brow furrowed in thought. His gaze was directed at Ollie and she could feel his eyes burning into her forehead. She kept her own gaze down, because she did not think she could keep herself composed any longer. She was getting too nervous, too shaky with hunger.

"Must have loved this boy a lot to marry him, 'specially at such a young age."

She looked up for the first time, "I do."

The cop grunted, and dug around in his pocket for a key. Adam looked over at Ollie, his heart pounding. She would not meet his eyes, however, and he could see her trembling. Was she trying to protect him? It did not protect him, not from the cop or anyone. Was she being honest and ashamed? The cop pulled a small key out, and unlocked the two from the chairs, and then each other. Ollie was rubbing her wrists, and Adam was unsure of how to help. Instead he looked back up at the cop, expecting some more questions.

"You're both better off grabbing your gear, and leaving. This town is strange, and they do not like you. There's a larger city if you keep following that road, but I don't suggest you two walking. I've got an extra car in the lot, just drop it off at the precinct in the next town, ok? Tell them Sheriff Smitty wants a tune up, and that should be enough."

He handed them a small keychain. It had one key on it, and one keychain with the police insignia on it. "Don't worry, it's not a squad car. You won't get in trouble."

Adam nodded and muttered a thanks, and offered his hand for a handshake. The cop took it and gave it a good shake. Ollie gave a smile and a wave, and the two were back outside. Ollie kept a few steps in front of Adam, with her head down. As they entered the room, Adam noticed the door was left open, and heads peeked out of windows from surrounding houses. He used to live in a normal home. He used to have a mother and a room and a safe place to be. His eyes shifted and fell back to Ollie. He knew he would never give her up to have any of that back, because it wasn't worth it. He wanted nothing but her. And she seemed to feel the same way. So why was she avoiding him right now?

"Ollie…?"

"Sshh, we'll talk in the car."

His mouth closed, he wanted to say more, but she must have had a good reason to tell him to be quiet. They gave a quick scan of the room, but they knew what they had and knew they weren't leaving anything behind. They shut the door behind them, but left the key in the door since that was how they found it. The cop was standing outside of the lobby, the other cops loitering in the parking lot. Smitty led them to the car they were to take. It was a red vintage mustang. It had two white stripes going over the top of it. It was awesome.

Adam walked Ollie to her side of the car, and helped her in. Just as she got comfortable, Lloyd returned with food. Adam placed it on her lap, and gently closed her door. He threw his jacket and their makeshift bag into the backseat, and then walked back around to his side of the car. He opened his door and climbed in. They waved to the Smitty, and slowly pulled out of the parking lot. They were on the far end of the town, and had to drive through it to get to the other side. Faces were plastered in their windows, giving them wary looks that seemed almost evil. Adam placed a hand on Ollie's lap, since he could sense her tensing. How had every person in town knew what was happening?

It was about 20 minutes before they escaped the clutches of the small town. Ollie began to breathe normal again, and put a hand on top of Adam's.

"Will you talk to me now?"

Ollie let her head fall back onto the headrest, "Yeah. Sorry…it was just…that town. I don't know."

Adam gave a small sigh, and snuck a glance at her, "Are you sure that is it?"

"I just…I'm sorry I told the cop I loved you, I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable, I didn't mean it like that I just…I was trying…I mean I do but…Uh…"

Adam slipped his hand out from under Ollie's, and put it on top, he gave a small squeeze, "Don't worry, ok? I am still here, I'm not going anywhere. And neither are you. I want you by my side, ok?"

She nodded, but realized he was driving and couldn't see and mumbled a yeah. "I was just worried you'd take it wrong and run away or something…"

"I'm not going to run away from you. And if I do, I need you to come after me, ok?"

Ollie seemed to be seriously thinking about it, while she carefully unwrapped the bag containing their food. She placed a small Styrofoam box on Adam's lap, and kept the other one to herself. She opened it and the smell of bacon quickly filled the whole car. Waffles were underneath the bacon, but Ollie instantly sunk her teeth into the meat. She gave a few appreciative groans of satisfaction as the food dissolved into her stomach. Adam laughed before beginning to dig into his own food.

"I'm not kidding. You have to do as I say, right? If I ever run away, come after me."

"I will. I'll never run from you, though. Even if I wanted to, I can't. I am sworn to you."

Adam wasn't sure how to feel about it, but decided not to worry over it now. Ollie kicked her shoes off and drew her legs up onto her seat. She was small enough to fit comfortably. Her food was practically already gone. She stared intently out the window, munching on a waffle.

"I love car rides."

Adam allowed a small laugh, "Is that the dog in you?"

The pause made Adam feel like he may have insulted Ollie, but she was just picking her words carefully. Her voice was quieter than before, "No. I've always loved car rides. I especially love Christmas time. People decorate with lights, and I love lights. Car rides are the best way to see lights. Makes them really come to life. When I was young, my mom used to put me in the car if I couldn't sleep. It would knock me out almost instantly."

Adam took it all in, jotting down the things she said mentally. He realized they had a lot to learn about each other, but also decided they had a lot of time to do so. "What happened to her?"

"It's kind of hard to explain. I got bit a few years back, like I told you. I was converted in hopes of getting in with a family and converting them, and so on and so forth so our kind doesn't die out. But I didn't do it. I could not deceive a whole family. The thought of biting a child and turning their life into something they might not want? I just couldn't…So they killed my family. They killed anyone who was associated with me, pretty much. At least the ones on friendly terms with me. So I fled. I've been on my own for two and a half years or so. Hunting for food and sleeping outside. It was kind of nice, actually. Dogs are a lot nicer than people."

"Oh, Ollie…I'm so sorry…"

"I do miss my family, but I'm not the only one who lost everything."

She looked over at Adam, but her words seemed hollow. "Of course, we could find your brothers."

Adam slowed the car down as he shifted his head towards Ollie, "You know where they are?"

Ollie could feel her heart sink as she thought of reuniting the brothers and being pushed into the shadows. "I don't know where they are, but I can help you find them. The angels said you might get curious, and I'd be a good tool to use to help."

"You're not a tool, Ollie. I wouldn't mind finding them, but more in order to figure out how to keep you safe. Learn about the things they've been battling all these years, so I know what we might be up against. Plus, I need to figure out this money thing. Right now we have this card, but it can't last forever."

"I am one of those things they tend to hunt. Other hunters have come after my kind before. I think Sam and Dean encountered us once. A lot died but they saved a few of us…I don't know how they'd feel with you tugging one along for the ride though."

"They won't touch you. I won't let anyone harm you, Ollie. They'll understand. Hell, I think they'll love you. I might have to get jealous, in fact. I don't know much about them, but I know Dean is a real lady's man. You stay away from him, ok?"

"Pah, you jealous already?" Ollie gave him a small poke to the ribs, and he merely chuckled in response. He looked over, and could see the weariness that was making her eyes heavy. She gave a small yawn and curled up just a bit more into her small ball. The scenery outside the window was the same. Scarce woods and a lot of dust. The moon was big and bright, and the stars were dotting the sky in a way Adam couldn't remember ever seeing. He thought about all the nights Ollie had slept outside, under a blanket of stars. It really does make you see the world in a different way. And it seemed safe out here, but he couldn't help his thoughts be tainted by images of her sleeping in the middle of a loud and angry city, with no stars to be seen for miles. Just a pit of endless black. "Why don't you try to get some sleep? We've had a whacky past few days."

She shook her head, but did not speak. Every now and again her head would start to fall, and she caught herself and whipped back awake. But it would only be a matter of time before she would do it again. She was nodding off. Adam smiled at all the adorable that was Ollie, and was glad to have her by his side. Course, it was hard to see her with clothes on now, but he'd manage.

It was about an hour later when the tops of buildings rolled into view. He thought about waking Ollie, but figured he might as well find the precinct first. The town they were headed to was definitely larger, and it looked like this might be where the smaller town resupplied and went to the hospital. The road had gotten a lot better, and there were actually road signs every now and again. It was still only the one road, but the signs would say encouraging things like 'You're almost there!' or 'Keep going!' and one that just said 'stay awake!.' Adam was getting tired too, and was starting to think he was making up the signs in his head, just as a form of entertainment. But it wasn't long until they reached the town, and Ollie began to stir. She grumbled something about the sounds, before she looked around, and got excited over all the lights. Her excitement was appreciated, since it helped Adam fight off his own sleepiness.

"Adam, look!" She was pointing to the street lights that were lining their entrance, they were a pretty neon green that gave the road a strange alien feel. She was excited, and even squealed a little as the lights changed color to a pinkish one, fascinated by the beauty of the lights. Adam smiled as she looked over at him, but sleep was beginning to tug on his eyes. The sun would start to rise soon anyway, but for now it was still pretty dark. Ollie sensed Adam's weariness, "How about I drive for a while. Seeing as how I am all awake and you are not?"

He merely shook his head, "Don't worry, we're nearly where we want to go."

Ollie's head tilted in her signature way, as she knew even after they dropped off the car, they'd need to find a place to go. The road was finally splitting into streets that branched around the town, but this was still the main street, and there was a sign convenient enough to point out the major buildings; school, Hospital, Fire Department, and Police Department. By the looks of it, they just had to stay on this road, and they could pull right into it without any problems. Or at least they hoped.

"Adam, how come you told that cop that we were married?"

Adam did not need to think before retorting, "I want you by my side at all times. If we are married, they are less likely to separate us. In fact, it might be easier if we make it official."

"Are you proposing?"

"Maybe."

They did not have much longer to talk about it though, because the station came into view. Ollie seemed to tense again, and Adam did not seeing her like this. He wasn't sure what was getting her nervous this time, but he decided he'd keep an eye out for anything that might startle her. The sun was just beginning to break through the darkness when they pulled into the mostly empty lot.


End file.
